


Jai's Journey in the First

by verprovoke



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, author doesnt know how the time worked preshb so they took some liberities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verprovoke/pseuds/verprovoke
Summary: Jai Anand finds himself pulled to the first by accident by the Crystal Exarch. He now must adjust to this new world.
Relationships: past original character/haurchefant greystone
Kudos: 1





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> some notes: jai isn't the wol, but he does have the echo.  
> i didnt know WHEN thancred went to find minfillia so my city now

Jai awoke in a strange place. The last thing he remembered was a piercing pain in his head and a voice telling him that a calamity was coming. He could remember helping Meteor and Damien with something and then…

Nothing.

As he surveyed his surroundings he realized two things: 1. A man in intricate robes was standing in front of him. 2. Jai was completely naked.

“It seems my aim was off again,” the man muttered under his breath before turning his attention to Jai. “Ah, I am afraid I have mistakenly summoned you here.”

Jai narrowed his eyes. “Where is _here_ exactly?” He looked away, his face darkening. “And can I have some clothes please?”

The man seemed shocked and jolted. “Ah! Yes!” He clicked his staff on the floor, a robe instantly covering Jai’s body. “And to your first question, you are on the First.”

“As in… the First shard?”

“I am afraid so. My… intent was to summon the Warrior of Light, but I seem to have missed, as it were.”

Jai stood up on shaky legs. “Then, send me back!”

“He can’t,” a familiar voice drawled behind him. 

Jai turned, glad to see Thancred. He ran towards the man. “You’re here! You’re okay!”

Thancred gave a small smile. “Well, as okay as to be expected, I suppose.” His smile became more fond as he accepted Jai’s hug. “It is good to see you, my friend, even if I wish the circumstances were different.”

“I… Yeah.” His ears lowered a little. “But you said he can’t send us back?”

The man coughed behind them, drawing Jai’s attention. “Yes, ah, allow me to explain. In my attempts to summon the Warrior of Light, I seem to have accidentally summoned those close to him. How this happened, I do not know and must research further. However, it has come with the most unfortunate side effect of merely bringing your _souls_ to the First. Your bodies, sadly, are still on the Source.”

“So that’s why Thancred’s body seemed so… wrong.”

Thancred patted Jai on the shoulder. “I’m a little afraid to ask, but what do you mean?”

“It’s… I don’t know how to describe it. You’re breathing, but your body just seems so still and lifeless.” Jai shook his head. “Sorry, Krile tried to explain it, but you know I’m not great with aether studies.”

Thancred smiled. “That’s okay. I think I understand.” He blew out a rough breath. “How long has it been since I… left there.”

Jai blinked, tilting his head. “About a month. Why?”

“Because it’s been nearly a year here.”

“Wh-What?”

The mysterious man spoke up. “Time flows differently between here and the Source, I’m afraid. I did not know the difference was… so drastic, however.”

Jai narrowed his eyes, his tail bristling in irritation. “Seems to me that there’s a lot you didn’t know before you started pulling people into another world.”

“I already gave him quite the thorough verbal thrashing, believe me,” Thancred said smoothly, patting Jai’s hair. “Especially since he picked a rather poor time to pull me out of an important meeting. How did the rest of that go, by the way?”

“Ah, we ended it there, if I’m honest. We took you to the Rising Stones after that. The others went back to Ala Mhigo, but I stayed in Mor Dhona to keep watch over everything. Riol didn’t particularly like the main source of information we had being out of commission, so I stayed to help him.”

Thancred narrowed his eyes. “He didn’t send you into Imperial territory alone, did he?”

Jai huffed. “No, we all agreed that wouldn’t be the best idea. So, I just stayed in the area in case we needed something.” He shrugged, looking away. “Plus, I didn’t like the idea of leaving you alone. So, I stayed.”

Thancred smiled gently. “My thanks.”

Jai turned back to the mysterious man. “So, can you explain what’s going and who you are?”

The man seemed surprised when Jai addressed him, but quickly recovered. “Ah, yes, of course. Ahem, as to the second question, the people have given me the title of Crystal Exarch, which is what you may refer to me too as well.”

Jai raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “You don’t have a name?”

“Our friend here has decided he prefers the mysterious intrigue way of life,” Thancred said calmly. “While I admit, that can have its allure, I find it far less interesting right now.”

Jai nodded. “I have to agree. Most of the time, when we meet someone who hides their face and won’t give us a name, they turn out to be an Ascian.”

“I cannot blame your doubt, but I promise you, I am not an Ascian,” the Exarch said. “If I was, would I bother going to so much trouble summoning the Warrior of Light when I could simply go to the Source?”

Thancred sighed. “He makes a point and he’s done nothing to make me suspect him of such.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “If it _is_ a plot, then it’s a clever one that I can’t seem to figure out.”

“Hmm.” Jai bit his lip before nodding. “Fine. I’ll at least hear you out, then. What’s going on?”

The Exarch smiled. “My thanks.” His face grew serious again. “I am afraid what I must say is grim. A century ago, this world was all but destroyed by a flood of light. Because of this, we now live in a never ending day, never seeing the night sky.” His staff clicked on the ground and the crystal behind him shimmered to life, showing a desert with a large wave of white stone surrounding it. “This is just a small example of our world now. The light would have engulfed us all if not for the Oracle of Light or as you know her, Minfillia.”

Jai’s eyes widened before looking at Thancred, but the man remained silent. “Then, what happened to her? And the warriors of darkness?”

“They all gave their lives to stop the flood from destroying our entire world.”

“I… I see.”

“Unfortunately, our troubles do not end there.” The Exarch waved his staff and the scene changed, showing a group of pure white monsters. “These are sin eaters. They are monsters of pure light that feed off the aether of the living. They can also turn the living into more sin eaters. They are mindless in their hunger and follow only the orders of a Lightwarden; a more power sin eater. Each of our city states has one that rules over that domain.”

“Then, why not just kill them?”

Thancred sighed heavily. “It’s not that simple, because of course it’s not.”

“Thancred is right, unfortunately,” The Exarch said. “Once a Lightwarden is slain, they release all of the light from their bodies. That energy then passes on to the nearest mortal and will turn _them_ into a new warden.”

Jai brought his thumb to his mouth, biting it in thought. “So that’s why you want Meteor? You think he would be able to absorb it?”

The Exarch gave a small smile. “You understood rather quickly. But, yes, that is the hope I have. Given his blessing, I believe he can do this.”

“You _believe_ he can? So, once again, you’re not sure and you could kill him.” Jai blew out a breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Forgive me. This is just… a lot to take in at once.”

“Understandable. Perhaps some rest is in order. I can have a room set up for you at the Pendants momentar-”

“He can stay with me,” Thancred cut in smoothly. “I’m sure we have a lot to discuss, don’t we, sparrow.”

Jai’s ears perked up at that and turned his gaze to Thancred. Sparrow meant Thancred felt the Exarch might listen in on them. So some code was required.

Jai smiled. “That’s probably a good idea.” He laughed. “The Twelve knows I’m tired.”

The Exarch seemed surprised before nodding. “I will let you two be off, then.”

The two exited the Ocular and walked outside, Jai’s eyes widening as he looked around and tried to take everything in.

Thancred patted on the shoulder. “I know. It’s… a lot, but you’ll get used to it.”

Jai laughed quietly. “I kinda wish I didn’t have to, but that’s not really an option, huh?”

“I’m afraid not.” Thancred tilted his head towards a shaded area. “Come. We’ll speak over there.”

The two sat under a tree as Jai’s ears twitched rapidly. He nodded to Thancred, who let out a breath.

“So, what do you think about all of this?”

Jai bit his lip, his ears lowering. “I think he’s telling the truth about this shard at the very least. Have you left the city yet?”

Thancred shook his head. “Not yet. I’m still unarmed.”

Jai smiled. “I can at least help with that. I think we both need to be protected.”

“My thanks. As of right now, we must be cautious. We are both in a foreign land, unarmed, and without magic to protect us.”

“So our aether is still damaged here?” Jai blew out a breath and leaned back on his hands. “Wonderful. But, back to arming ourselves, do you need knives?”

Thancred shook his head. “Ah, no. I have… other plans. Do you remember the gunblades the Garleans use?” At Jai’s perplexed nod, he continued. “I found someone who trained me in a similar art. I believe it would be more beneficial to us all right now if I took on a more defensive role.”

Jai nodded. “Alright, I should be able to do that. It’ll take some time to come up with a design, but I definitely saw enough of those to remember the basics.”

“Once again, you have my gratitude, my friend. After that is complete, I am afraid I will be leaving.”

Jai blinked. “Why?”

Thancred looked away. “While the Minfillia of our world has passed, there is one here. She is a young girl, perhaps around twelve, and she is currently imprisoned. I know she is not… She is not _my_ Minfillia. I _know_ this, and yet…”

“You want to save her,” Jai responded quietly. “I understand. I can’t say… I wouldn’t do the same if…” He let the sentence trail off, but they both knew.

If there was a Haurchefant of this world…

Jai placed his hand on Thancred’s and squeezed before pulling it away. “I’ll get started on them as fast as I can. Anything else I can help with?”

Thancred smirked. “Well, I was thinking of a coat…”


	2. Chores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i took some liberties with pixie lore because i do what i want okay  
> follow me [@verprovoke](https://twitter.com/verprovoke) to see me yell about my son

Within a year, Jai adjusted to his new life on the First. He helped Thancred with his new weapon and armor, sadly watching the man leave on his new mission. He busied himself with helping the Crystallian Mean, fought Sin Eaters after he made his own weapons, became a bit of a go between for the Exarch and the Fae (who seemed to take a genuine liking to him).

He did anything he could to keep his mind off of what was happening back home.

Then Urianger and Y’shtola were pulled to the First and he realized this was getting worse. Jai’s distrust of the Exarch only grew at this latest failure.

So when Y’shtola was the first to leave, stating her own distrust, he wasn’t surprised.

“We shall meet again, little warrior,” she’d said, her forehead touching his as they hugged and their tails curled together. “This I promise you.”

Jai watched another friend leave. He continued to be alone in this new world.

“Jai?” Urianger’s voice pierced Jai’s melancholy thoughts.

Jai turned around with a smile. “Hm? Did you need something Urianger?”

The elezen watched him cautiously for a moment before nodding. “Ah, yes. The Exarch wishes to speak with us and asked that I fetch thee.”

Jai blew out a breath. “Alright, lead the way then.”

Their walk to the Ocular is quiet, which Jai can’t help noticing is odd. Urianger was _anything_ but a quiet man and Jai had sorely missed their long talks about history or whatever else flight of fancy the Elezen’s mind would become interested in.

“Are you okay?” Jai finally asked.

Urianger smiled, but Jai could tell it was forced. “Of course. This is all merely a lot to take in, which I am sure thou canst understand.”

“Yeah… Yeah, I can.” Jai smiled back weakly. “I’m sure you’ll adjust. Probably better than I have.” His ears drooped and he started to play with his tail. “It’d be nice to have someone stick around a while longer.”

“I wouldst… appreciate thy help in learning of this new place.”

“I’ll do whatever I can to help!”

Urianger’s smile seemed genuine this time as the two made their way into the Ocular. The Exarch turned from the portal he was watching and watched the two.

“Ah, full glad that you joined us, Jai. I am in need of your help in a matter.”

Jai tilted his head, ears flicking rapidly. “And what’s that?”

“Urianger wishes to learn more of the more ancient history of our world, but the Cabinet of Curiosity is a bit limited in that aspect. I was hoping you could guide him to the Bookman’s Shelves in Il Mheg. I would, but I think the fae like you more.”

Jai’s ears and tail perked up and he grinned. “Oh! Yes, I can do that! I haven’t seen them in a while.”

Urianger looked down at Jai curiously. “What are the fae like?”

Jai hummed in thought. “You remember the sylph?” At Urianger’s nod, he continued. “The pixies at least are a bit like that, if a tad more mischievous.” He bit his thumb in thought. “I’ll also need to bring them a gift for safe passage for you,” he mumbled.

“Ah, I have seen to that,” The Exarch said before handing Jai a small satchel. “The Mean gathered some stones recently that we truly have no need for. I believe the pixies will like them.”

Jai opened the bag and smiled. “Yes, these should work.” He looked over at Urianger, who still looked rather pensive. “We can leave whenever your ready.”

“I believe sooner would be better, wouldst it not?”

“Alright! Let me grab a few things and then we’ll be on our way!”

***

Within a few hours, the two were walking into Il Mheg. Jai tugged his bag closer to himself as he led Urianger through the winding road.

“This is the home of the fae?” Urianger asked, looking slightly in awe. It was strange being able to read his emotions so easily, but it was a welcome change. “Tis quite beautiful.”

Jai chuckled. “I’m sure they’ll enjoy hearing you say that.” He tilted his head towards a small area. “Up ahead is Lydha Lran, which is where the pixies live. I need to give these jewels to them before we can continue. The fae are very big on being equal. A favor for a favor. The price can vary, obviously, but everything needs to be equal and fair.”

“I see and thou believes those jewels will appeal to them?”

“I do. The pixies are… well, if the legends are true, they’re the spirits of children who died too young. So they’re very playful and like childlike things.” He smiled fondly. “They also seem to like mortals that seem… different from others.” He pointed to his different colored eyes. “I think they like me because of my eyes.”

Urianger chuckled. “Well, I canst say that I blame them. Thy eyes are quite lovely.”

Jai felt his cheeks heat. “Ah… A-Anyway, just let me speak to them and then I can show you the way.”

Jai led him to the plaza and smiled with a group of pixies immediately fluttered up to them. 

“Jai! It has been too long!” One pixie said, whizzing around his head before seating themself between his ears. “We missed you, [blessed one]!”

Jai smiled at the term of endearment. “I missed you all as well.”

“Have you come to play with us?”

“I’m afraid not. I have work to do, but I did come with a gift.” He pulled out the satchel of stones and took out a particularly shiny purple one. “The Exarch sends his regards as well. We both wish for you to allow my friend here passage to the Bookman’s Shelves.”

The pixie wrinkled their nose. “Why would you want to go to that dusty old place?”

“We need the knowledge stored within, I’m afraid. Will you allow us passage?”

The pixie circled around the stone before taking it. “You have more like this shiny stone?”

“A whole bag full.”

“Then we shall allow it, but you must come play with us soon!”

Jai smiled. “Agreed. Thank you.”

He nodded to Urianger and started leading him towards the Bookman’s Shelves. Urianger chuckled quietly behind a hand.

“I believe the Exarch wast correct. The fae seem quite taken with thee.” He tapped a finger against his chin. “Though, I must ask, what was that term they used with thee?”

Jai felt his cheeks heat. “Oh, um. Roughly, it means blessed one. They think heterochromia is a sign of good luck, so…” He trailed off with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“I believe ancient Miqo’te tribes had a similar belief, though tis been a long time since I heard of it.”

Jai listened to Urianger speak with a smile. _This_ is what he had missed from the other man; someone he could simply listen to comfortably. They continued their small conversation all the way to their destination.

Urianger looked around. “This ist the Bookman’s shelves?”

“Yep!” Jai moved towards the biggest home. “I think there are books in every area, but this is the main one.” He shouldered the door open and placed his bag on the floor. “We’re uh… gonna need to clean though.”

Urianger walked in and took in the home. It was covered in dust, with books everywhere and placed astray. He chuckled quietly. “It would appear so, yes. Thou hast no obligation to stay here, however.”

“Oh! I want to help!” Jai grinned, his tail wagging happily. “Better than sitting around, you know.”

Urianger smiled. “Then, I believe we have work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @verprovoke on twitter for more yelling about my son


End file.
